narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōji
Purei is a samurai warrior, and a member of Meiyo no Kishi, who is renowned for his skills with the sword. He later had a child, named Shinsei, with Mirai Hyuga who died during the Fifth Shinobi World War. Background Early Days Purei is first seen training near the Land of Iron's training grounds, practicing his Chakra Shockwave Slash. He is then approached by the General, who explains to him he cannot properly perform the technique. He then further explains that the reason being, he sub consciously adds Wind Release chakra to the blade. He then spent the remainder of his youth training his swordsman skills. Later on in his life he joined Meiyo no Kishi after the General recommended him. He was apparently praised by the elders even when he was still a baby they saw he would become an excellent samurai. Meiyo no Kishi Days During his days in Meiyo no Kishi he became close friends with a fisherman's son. Purei visited the boy everyday as the boy had no friends. They often exchanged stories however the boy's ones were often not realistic...at all. When he was not visiting the boy he was either training or being annoyed by Buji. At some point in his days in the group he was pit against Kurasa Seishi when Raikou and the rest of Meiyo no Kishi were chasing after The Masked Man. After a long battle he managed to weaken her. However when he was about to end her life he saw Naiha was about to crush a young woman, who looked paralysed. He then managed to severe the beast's arm. He then asked if she was alright to which she responded by threatening to behead him. He then explained that he was part of Meiyo no Kishi but this only made her more angry. Purei then suggested they retreat before the enemy recovers. However when they retreat he realises the team has left him and decides to traval with the girl in order to find his team. About a year after they had a son who they named Shinsei and became known as the perfect tag team. However during one of their many encounters with The Masked Man Mirai was killed. Purei then lost his cool and attacked the mysterious man with all he had however it was not enough as he merely shoved him aside. After a few months he found the rest of the team and found out that their leader was going head to head with The Masked Man alone. He tried to assist him but was stopped by Kurasa Seishi and Naiha. During the battle Sasuke and Naruto came to assist however both were exhausted from their previous battles so they both gave the remainder of their chakra to Purei. Since he had Senju blood flowing through his veins he was able to successfully able to control the power. This caused him to temporarily attain Truth-Seeking Balls which he used to fight her. However due the massive amount of chakra needed sustain them he is not able to use them for that long. By the the time they beat her it was to late as they saw signs of a huge battle but found none of their bodies, assuming they both died. The whole of Meiyo no Kishi felt great sorrow after Raikou's passing and the entire shinobi world honoured him as the hero who beat a god. After eleven years he is seen training his ,one and only, son Shinsei on how to use a Tantō. Personality Purei is a calm and disciplined young adult, who talks only when spoken to. However the exception being when he is with his younger brother, with whom he freely shares his true opinions with. Only a small number of people have seen this side of him and those who have not, constantly tease him calling him 'Silence'. Purei is also quite forgetful as he once forgot to eat for an entire week. During his Meiyo no Kishi days he is shown to be more focused and determined than before. Appearance Purei wore the common samurai uniform. In his later years his attire remains basically the same besides a few minor changes. He is shown to have gotten a dragon tattoo on his left arm. Abilities Purei is capable of using Wind Release Lightning Release, Earth Release and Fire Release. He has been known to infuse his weapons with Lightning Release chakra to sharpen the blades. His skills were so great that he was invited to join Meiyo no Kishi a feat which only a few individuals can achieve. After a final battle with Kurasa Seishi he temporarily attained Truth-Seeking Balls but received some Six Paths Yin and Yang chakra which intergrated with his own chakra network granting him large reserves. Although he has a vast amount of chakra his body cannot handle all of it so when using the power his body experiences serious backlash. Ninjutsu When Purei was younger he sub consciously added Wind Release chakra to his Chakra Shockwave Slash as he could not properly control his chakra. Later on he attained Lightning Release after discovering it was his second affinity. During his many visits to the fisherman's son he was taught Fire Release by him. He then later learned more swordsman techniques such as laidō. Kenjutsu He was trained to use swords from a young age causing him to become a swords master with great skill. He's skill with the sword earned him the attention of the General and further more Meiyo no Kishi. He is shown to be proficient with laido earning him praise among his ranks. Purei is also able to infuse his sword with Fire Release chakra to scorch his opponents. When out of chakra he is shown to use his string together with his sword for long distance attacks. Ink Techniques Since Purei cannot draw very well he instead animates his dragon tatoo via the Super Beast Imitating Drawing to attack an opponent or for an aerial assault. This dragon is capable of shooting a stream of ink from its mouth which Purei can use to seal away the opponent using Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold. He can also use this technique alongside his Lightning Release to shock from a distance. Genjutsu Since this is his affinity he is quite proficient in the use of Genjutsu. Mostly used to paralyse enemies to give him a chance to attack. Shurikenjutsu Purei was adept in using shurikenjutsu, even being able to enhance the shuriken using Fire Release chakra, however since he was a samurai he did not carry around a large supply of them. So instead he used them with his string to control them better being able to manipulate them in the same manner as a puppet master, making the shuriken reusable and being able to perform techniques through them. Intelligence Has above average intelligence for a man of his age. However because of this he has a low E.Q so this can cause him to lose a battle if he gets emotional. He later fell in love with Mirai Hyuga with whom he had a son with. When she was murdered he became enraged and attacked the mysterious man mercilessly. Trivia •This character may be given either Storm Release or Magnet Release depending on how his storyline goes. •Purei's goal is to change the way of both samurai and shinobi